Scent
by Bike Chanderson
Summary: Bike Chanderson one shot/drabble


**Mike/Blaine-Scent** _(a Gleekink prompt I was more than happy to fill.)_

The aisle of cologne overwhelmed Blaine with strong smells. He coughed and stood back a little, waving a hand in front of his face. _If I didn't know any better I would say this isle is meant to cost a man his smell._He rubbed at his eyes. _And sight._He took a brave step forward and tried to keep his eyes open long enough to spot the smell he was looking for.

"Oh, here is one that is just named _Sweat: You aren't a man unless you smell like one_," Blaine said to himself as he picked up a bottle with two fingers, half afraid that a naked man genie would come out and make him smell like a jackass.

He coughed again and put the bottle down. _I didn't know that Charlie Sheen had his own brand. Not touching that one. _

After he walked up and down a few times and looked at almost every bottle Blaine sighed, defeated. He was searching for a certain smell that had entered his senses during Glee club. Almost every day at Glee club he would smell it but he could never pinpoint the smell or it's source.

_Almost like lemons but…with peaches. Lemon peaches? Lemon peaches with dried rose pedals._Blaine pouted and shoved his hands in his coat pockets. _Useless. _

"Hey Blaine," he turned to see Mike Chang walking towards him. _Ah, a wild Asian approaches._Blaine found himself getting nervous as Mike grinned and waved bashfully.

"Hello Michael," he took a short step away from the men's cologne isle. Mike laughed a little.

"Ashamed to be buying cologne?"

"Oh no," Blaine's face went red and he looked down. "I don't wear the stuff. I was just looking for a certain," he cleared his throat. "Smell."

Mike raised his eyebrows and eyed the rows of cheap cologne. "You don't seem like the kind of person that would be attracted to those kinds of scents. You're searching the wrong place."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It just means that you don't seem like the kind of person that would find heavy, dirty, choking smells alluring."

"Well," Blaine pouted. "It's not like I'm only attracted to the smell of flowers and fruity stuff."

Mike leaned against the end of the isle and folded his arms. "That's not what I meant." He looked away. "I'll leave you with your scent finding then."

"No, wait," Blaine flew forward and grabbed Mike's arm. "I mean, we just-"

"You don't have to bother Blaine," Mike looked down at him, his face set in a confused frown. "I know when my company isn't wanted."

"No, I'm sorry, stay," He tugged on Michael's arm. "If you aren't too busy would you like to help me find what I am looking for?" He was relieved to see Mike's face relax into a warm smile.

Mike looked down at his bag of purchases. "I'm done with my shopping but I have time. What can I help you with?"

"I'm looking for smell."

"That doesn't really makes sense."

"It does in my head."

"Alright, what is this smell you are looking for?"

Blaine closed his eyes and breathed in, trying to remember the exact scent. Surprisingly enough it came to him like a shock-wave of smell, like the source from Glee club was standing right in front of him.

"Any time now."

"Shut up, I'm thinking."

He could hear Mike chuckling and he reached forward to punch him in the arm for doing so. Mike grabbed the hand and then pushed it away. Blaine's smile grew and he felt his stomach fluttering. _It's not a big deal Blaine. Of course it's a big deal! Why else would you be freaking out at contact._He slid his hand back in his pocket and tried to memorize the texture of Mike's fingers while still focusing on the smell.

"Lemons."

"Is that all?"

"At first I was thinking apple sauce but now…now it seems more like a-"

"Apple?"

"Yes," Blaine opened his eyes and stared at Mike, squinting his eyes in curiosity. "How did you know?"

Mike shrugged, but Blaine could see that he was hiding something.

"It's kind of weird that you came to a store in search of a smell."

"It's kind of weird that I got peaches and apples mixed up," Blaine nodded and then looked around at anything but Mike, feeling embarrassed for being so passionate about something as simple as a scent. "It's just this smell that I like, I don't know where it comes from."

"Where did you-"

"Glee club."

"Ah, I know what you are looking for," Mike grinned and Blaine couldn't help but notice that his cheeks were slightly red. "Come on." He twitched his head towards the other end of the store.

"Really?" Blaine asked, sounding too excited, as he followed Mike.

"Well, I kind of know what you are looking for. I can't help you with the apple sauce part."

"I never said anything about apple _sauce._"

"Right," Mike muttered and then turned down the shampoo and body-wash isle. Blaine nearly walked past, too distracted by Mike's presence to actually pay attention to Mike himself.

Mike was already half-way down the row before Blaine entered.

"Catch," Mike through a yellow bottle at him, which nearly dropped. He turned the bottle around in his hands. It was a lemon scented body wash for children.

"This is for children."

"I know," Mike grinned. "It keeps the skin really smooth," Mike held up his hand. "Feel for yourself."

Blaine took Mike's hand into his, his heart beating faster as he ran a finger along Mike's palm.

"Very smooth," Blaine whispered. He looked down to see Mike's feet edging a little closer. "This is very embarrassing."

"Why?"

"That I was looking for this scent and the person it belongs to had to help me. That has got to be another level of creepy," he swallowed and continued to run his fingers along Mike's hand.

Michael leaned forward and whispered in Blaine's ear. "It's even more creepy that I like it."

He closed his eyes and drew in the smell from it's source, his breathing calm and his throat burning with a strange assortment of emotions from giddiness to doubt. _If I could graph all of things I am feeling I'm fairly certain that all of math and science would implode. _

"What about the apples?" He finally said.

"That would be my mom. She makes apple sauce for our neighbors," Mike was still leaned in next to Blaine, still whispering. "My house always smells like apple sauce."

"I like it."

"I can tell."

They stood close to each other a few seconds longer before Blaine mustered up the bravery to back away and drop Mike's hand.

"So, thank you for this," Blaine held up the bottle, but didn't look up at Mike. His voice was cracking and he suddenly felt like everyone was staring at him like he was the cruel pun at the end of a joke.

"You are very welcome."

"I-I'll see you later," Blaine turned to walk away but he was pulled back.

"Not getting away that easily Blaine."

"Uh…"

"Come on, Blaine. Let's talk."

Blaine shook his head, terrified.

"No I'm okay, I don't need to talk."

Mike dropped his grip and then turned away.

"Fine, I'll see you at school."

Blaine looked around wildly, trying to decide if he wanted Mike to leave or if he wanted Mike to stay and reveal that it was all a joke. Without thinking he picked up a small bottle of sanitizer and chucked it at the back of Mike's head.

Mike flinched and spun around.

"What the-"

"Jerk!"

"What the hell?" Mike rubbed the back of his head. "What did I do?"

"You," Blaine picked up another bottle and got ready to aim it. "You are an Asian tease!"

Mike's mouth fell open in shock. Blaine went to throw the small bottle but Mike caught his hand and then proceeded to push him up against the shelves.

"What are you talking about?" Mike tilted his head to the side and frowned.

Blaine's eyes widened and he felt his heart-beat pick up and he dropped the bottle to the ground. _Don't look at those lips. _

"See," Blaine tilted his head back and moved his hand out of Mike's. "You are doing it again, looking at me and making me think…things."

Mike stepped away. "Things?"

"About you and me."

"Details?"

"Michael, I think the fact that I'm obbsessed about the way you smell explains it enough."

"So you like the way I smell."

"Of course I do, I like everything about you. I like you Michael!" Blaine shouted. He then looked around to see if anyone heard. Luckily the closest person wasn't in hearing distance.

"I realized that, but how does that make me an Asian tease?" Mike was hiding a smile as he placed a hand on the shelf behind Blaine and stepped in so close Blaine could feel his body heat. He glared up at Mike, trying to show just how unaffected he was by Mike's blatant teasing. It was a hard to feign indifference when he was feeling the opposite, when he really wanted to lean up and kiss Mike and forget about the consequences for a few seconds.

"Because you know and you keep leading me on." _Or maybe I'm just reading too much into every single thing. _

"What makes you think I'm leading you on?"

"Because your straight and this is obviously some kind of cruel joke," Blaine looked down at the bottle in his hand, afraid to get a confirmation from the boy standing in front of him.

"First of all," Blaine's entire body went stiff when Mike's lips touched his ear in a whisper. "I never claimed to be straight. Second, you should know me better than that. You should know that I am not capable of joking about this."

Surprised and slightly dizzy Blaine grabbed Mike's shirt in a tight, desperate grip. He still refused to look up, even when Michael's lips grazed gently against the back of his neck. The smell of lemons and apple sauce was so strong that Blaine imagined the scent clinging to him, he imagined it becoming his scent as well.

"Michael," Blaine whispered with a tone of worry but excitement.

A loud cough interrupted the moment. Blaine snapped out of his daze and pushed Mike away. They both looked over at the disgruntled customer, holding a bottle of cheap shampoo and adjusting his toupee with a disgust scowl on his face.

"Looks like he is considering a new store to shop at," Mike said quietly with a light laugh. Blaine's lips twitched in a small smile before he started to walk away."Leaving?"

"Yes, I should…I should go," Blaine didn't look back as he walked out of the aisle.

He wasn't expecting to see Mike waiting outside the store for him. He definitely wasn't expecting Mike to follow him to his car.

"Can I help you?" Blaine asked after he put his purchases in the front seat.

"Are you busy?" Mike leaned against the back door of the car with a smug sort of smile on your face.

"I'm busy trying to ignore you."

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Because you are a tease."

"Swear to god I'm not teasing you," Blaine looked up in surprise. Mike's tone was completely different, not light and friendly anymore, but soft and serious. Blaine never heard him speak with such quiet passion.

He took in a breath and looked around the parking lot, it was nearly empty, making the moment private and worthy.

"Then I'm not busy," Blaine closed the door to his car and then looked up at Mike. He grabbed Mike's shirt again and pulled him close. Mike reacted with a surprised laugh and then leaned in to kiss Blaine. The moment of privacy seemed to crash and slap Blaine in the face when he heard someone pushing a cart behind them. _This is insane. _

Blaine pulled away and licked his lips. "No."

"Why?"

"Because," he looked around the parking lot again. "We are in a public setting." He was expecting some sort of scoff of impatience or an eye roll but instead Mike smiled with understand and took his hand, pulling him away from the car. "Where are we going?"

He stumbled behind Mike and felt his face get hot from embarrassment as the few costumers that were in the parking lot watched them. They were soon in the empty alley way between two shops, the sun barely reaching them and the gravel shuffling underneath their feet.

"Now if you don't mind," Mike grabbed onto Blaine's arms and looked him in the eyes. "I would like to kiss you."

Blaine laughed as he returned the stare, _is he really expecting me to answer that?_He pulled Mike down and their lips finally met. The first one was small, like they were just testing the texture of each others lips. The second kiss lasted longer, long enough that when they pulled away Blaine had to take a breath.

"Funny place to share a first kiss, Mike."

"Sorry, I got impatient."

"I'm okay with that," Blaine wrapped his arms around Mike's shoulders and kissed him again, more hungry and passionate this time. He could taste the scent that he had been searching for weeks now. He ran his tongue along Mike's lips to taste more of it. Mike's strong hands rested on Blaine's waste and pulled him closer so there was no space in between their bodies.

"Do I taste the way I smell?" Mike mumbled as he moved his lips down to Blaine's neck. Blaine pulled at his scarf and threw it to the ground so Mike could have free reign over his neck.

"Better," he replied and ran his hands up Mike's back, feeling the strength and nearly collapsing to the ground from a sudden weakness in his legs. _Oh my god, is this really happening? God only knows I'm going to wake up and I'm going to be a fifty year old woman that had too much to drink the night before. Hell, I might even be in a comatose right now and this is all a dream. What if I haven't even met Mike Chang? What if the smell of lemons and apple sauce doesn't exist? _

He was instantly pulled out of his thoughts when he felt Mike's fingers making there way up his shirt, they were tickling him a little bit. He chuckled a little and pushed them away. He chuckled again when Mike laughed against his skin.

It seemed like they were in that alley way together for hours when it was just a mere twenty minutes.

"Okay, I better go Blaine," Mike bit down on his bottom lip and looked so adorably sorry. "My mom wanted that sugar two hours ago and I'm sure she won't be happy with me when I finally get it to her."

Blaine leaned his head against the wall and grinned. "I understand, we have time later."

Mike picked up Blaine's hand, kissed it, and started to walk away.

"Michael, wait!"

"Yes?"

"Will you," Blaine picked up his scarf and played with it in his hands nervously. "Will you be my boyfriend?"

Mike looked away sheepishly and let out a surprised laugh. "Of course," he walked back to Blaine. "Of course I will." He kissed Blaine softly before turning away and running down the alley.

Blaine watched him go, still leaning against the wall. He breathed in and smelt lemons and apple sauce. He held up his shirt to his nose and smiled.


End file.
